nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Nova Times
Great newspaper man! 08:21, March 22, 2010 (UTC) : If I have believe this newspaper, I happen to be a sockpuppet of Lars'? :)) Bucurestean 14:23, March 23, 2010 (UTC) @ Buc:I thought your person was lars? Sorry for the confusion! @ Andy:Thanks! it doesn't have lots of graphics but it's current! Marcus Villanova 22:07, March 23, 2010 (UTC) :This looks great! Martha Van Ghent 15:13, August 7, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks i want to turn it into a current newspaper but in the side colums do do a walden thing and a sports thing! First idea is a walden rap contest!Lolz!Marcus Villanova WLP 19:48, August 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Cool, pillarisation of the media. I hope outsiders are allowed? I'd like to do some rapping myself. 08:15, August 9, 2010 (UTC) :::I made your ads color working Jon Johnson 13:20, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Mistake? Donia didn't die from cancer; his head was crushed by a mediaeval weapon. Semyon E. Breyev 14:03, August 10, 2010 (UTC) :I remember he told me that he would die beacuse of cancer, I didn't really bother learing what it was reall that killed him! Marcus Villanova WLP 14:09, August 10, 2010 (UTC) ::He died out of an overactive imagination either way. 07:08, August 11, 2010 (UTC) :::A good way of dying I would think. :p Semyon E. Breyev 07:10, August 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::Sounds like someone fancies an OD... 07:14, August 11, 2010 (UTC) :::::OD? Semyon E. Breyev 07:17, August 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Over dose; struggling with a lethal imagination (a good way of dying according to you) must be like a really bad tripping experience. 07:24, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Help! Please can somone help with the following!!! #Changing Nova Times to regular form, and not complex shit. #(and this gonna be big) help change Sides to a simplier format -- One big lit "side on the top, in the middle it's fine, on the bottom I need another side next to the Noble City side, and on the side of the magazine the sideline needs to be there! Please help! Thankyou! If you help you'll be acknoledged in an article in Nova Times and Sides! Again thanks! Marcus Villanova WLP 16:46, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Bradshaw?! "Philip Bradshaw has has a very good campaing but it might be all for not"... BastardRoyale 11:23, September 25, 2010 (UTC) : Nah don't take to heart I like your camaign but I don't think other people either than the CLP.nm will vote for you in my opinon I hope you become Deputy! A Walden-CLP Government is the best! Marcus Villanova 13:08, September 25, 2010 (UTC) ::He wanted to point out that you wrote his name wrong, see: Philip Bradly-Lashawn :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:09, September 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh shit. Sorry! I combined the two last names into one? Could Philip Bradshaw be a new Nickname? ! Marcus Villanova 14:10, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :::Hahaha :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:11, September 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Okay, then go fix it brother Villanova! Also the part: "...but it might be all for not"... is strange, I mean, how can you read my speeches and say that? BastardRoyale 12:11, September 27, 2010 (UTC) ::I already answered dat: " don't take to heart I like your camaign but I don't think other people either than the CLP.nm will vote for you in my opinon I hope you become Deputy! A Walden-CLP Government is the best!" and sticking to my party is da best. Marcus Villanova 21:11, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Sensational news based on gossips. Oos never said such a thing. Bucu 18:51, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Publications I'm glad you like my books. Maybe I'll have to combine them into a collection some time? With a signing session and more of that promotional stuff. 16:03, October 31, 2010 (UTC) : Yeah! Hopefully..maybe at Hordeum Books/Noble City MallMarcus Villanova 16:07, October 31, 2010 (UTC) ::Sure, why not. I have five books now of which two are collaborations. Seems like an excellent occasion. 16:09, October 31, 2010 (UTC) :I too have taken my first steps into the world of writing. Currently I am working on Religious Life. Like it? Dr. Magnus 16:19, October 31, 2010 (UTC) :Yes but I won't grade it until it's done! maybe a joint signing? Marcus Villanova 16:22, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Could be, could be! By the way have you noticed how many religiously themed books are being written these days? Three so far: *Lovian Dialogues *Religious Life *In God We Doubt That's quite a lot actually! Dr. Magnus 16:27, October 31, 2010 (UTC) : yes alot!!! Marcus Villanova 16:33, October 31, 2010 (UTC) ::Fixed link. It seems as if they all have different approaches. Yuri's is more of a description of the opinions, Donia's is more on what religion can be good for, and mine is more on how religion is wrong. Edward Hannis 16:41, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Russian names OK, time to sort this one out. Russians have three names: *First name (имя). Mine is Semyon/Семен. *Patronymic (отчество) - this is the father's name with a patronymic ending. Mine is Edikovich/Эдикович. *Surname (фамилия). Mine is Breyev/Бреев. You never need to use the patronymic (they do in Russia of course, but in English-speaking countries there's no point). Therefore your newspaper should probably refer to me as Semyon Breyev rather than Semyon Edikovich. Sorry if this seems like nit-picking, but I like to get these things right --Semyon 12:21, November 20, 2010 (UTC) :At least he got your name kinda right; I'm usually Mangus or Perius. Dr. Magnus 12:27, November 20, 2010 (UTC) ::I didn't mention the fact he spelt Edikovich Ediovick --Semyon 12:30, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Sorry I am really sorry for all that happened. Please for give me this. I am already stressed from it Pierlot McCrooke 15:55, November 28, 2010 (UTC) : Just stating the facts, the speech from mangus. Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 15:56, November 28, 2010 (UTC) :I hope he accepts my excuse. Magnus is just taking wikination too serious Pierlot McCrooke 15:59, November 28, 2010 (UTC) not really, and in any case so are you then.Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 16:08, November 28, 2010 (UTC) :I cant do much about it. Let we talk about on IRC of harvia Pierlot McCrooke 16:11, November 28, 2010 (UTC) I'll be on there in a second. Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 16:17, November 28, 2010 (UTC) speeches On my userspace some speeches soemone writed in may for my about that coup-like thingy what happened in also happened in may Pierlot McCrooke 17:06, November 28, 2010 (UTC) : I see i'll try to publish them. Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 17:10, November 28, 2010 (UTC) WikiLeaks Article I'd hate to say this, but your article makes little to no sense at all. Taken the fact that Lovia is basically completely neutral and that the US has no embassies or ambassadors to this nation, it is literally impossible for the US to have any cables (that is, government, namely embassy, emails) relating to this nation. Also, the things about Sarkozy and Medvedev is double-illogical; the leak as about the US, so Lovia-France relations, which is unimportant to the US, would not appear in the leak. Also, Sarkozy would have never accused Medvedev of being a "socialist freak"; as a Frenchman I'd like to inform you that behind the UMP (Union for a Popular Movement), the largest party in France is the PS, or Socialist Party. Might want to background check before you write complete nonsense, which you shouldn't even be publishing in the first place. Edward Hannis 17:47, December 5, 2010 (UTC) : No this a different wiki-leak story, which is of course not real. But you never know some nations might hate us anyway. Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 20:09, December 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Don't make up a story just to make up a story: if you have a newspaper, then make it have real news. Otherwise, make it clear that your newspaper is totally untrue. Edward Hannis 20:20, December 5, 2010 (UTC) :::Fake country...wikileaks is real and now...might as weel have some minor dirt laying around. Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 20:22, December 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::Get Dimi's permission at the very least... You're not the one to change history. Edward Hannis 20:34, December 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::It's not changing history not like what they found on Afaganistan's Leader or Syria's Leader. Or Putin in russia that he had mob ties and stuff. Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 20:42, December 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::::(edit conflict) I guess it's all pretty innocent. I wouldn't do the Sarkozy thing though. Could you perhaps do sth bout that, Marcus? :) ::::::Just for the record: the only time I spent more than 70 hours per week with the Prime Minister must have been in September of this year, when he and my other best friend went camping to Luxemburg. I can assure you that we didn't discuss politics all of the time . 20:44, December 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::::And on a more serious note, you did put words in for Medvedev. That could be considered lying, eventually libel. Edward Hannis 20:46, December 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::I'm sure he'll find it okay. Nevertheless, what Hannis is pointing out, is interesting for all of us journalists: it's important not to let people say things in your article which they didn't actually say. 20:49, December 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::I just realized that it's exceptionally bizarre to have a European on at this time. Jeez, what time is it for you, Dimi? Edward Hannis 21:07, December 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Bout 21.11 in Netherlands\Belgium. And I think you guys better take it easy on the wikileaks thing - it may be a strange article, but libel? Nah, won't take it so far. Pierius Magnus 21:12, December 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Quarter past 10 PM, actually. About bed time 21:16, December 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::::good night, and i'll change it to be a litlle less dramatic. Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 21:21, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Arsjief Perhaps considering archiving? 20:25, December 22, 2010 (UTC) :You're influenced by me --OuWTBsjrief-mich 20:47, December 22, 2010 (UTC) ::Sorry, I know it litterally takes a minute to load the page...I was thinking of doing it on Jan 2nd: New Year, New News ! Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 21:22, December 22, 2010 (UTC) :::@OWTB: You bet 10:53, December 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::When can I forblide you with a nice membership of the CCPL? :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11:09, December 23, 2010 (UTC) :::::Make an educated guess 11:14, December 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Luckily I'm educated with Christian morals and values so I guess that's a yes! :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11:24, December 23, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Is bookburning allowed at the CCPL? I've found some 2000 year old piece of funky literature which I would loooove to set on fire 11:33, December 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::No, 'cause then the eternal party leader will have to cry :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11:41, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Don't forget lots of people wait to vote . From Walden, only a couple of people voted, from CPL.nm even less. Don't make conclusions yet 18:39, January 1, 2011 (UTC) : yeah i know...but people would love a "come from behind" story. Also very surprsing Ygo got two PM votes! Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 18:43, January 1, 2011 (UTC) ::Some people are censured when it comes to making sound decisions (meant as a joke) 18:44, January 1, 2011 (UTC) ::: Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 18:46, January 1, 2011 (UTC) ::::I know it's best for a king to be non-political. But I just can't. I try hard: I don't join a party, nor do I support just one party. I have preferred politicians in several parties. Problem is I have big trouble standing conservativism/far-rightism. So, this is an apology for all those who I just can't support because my brains would melt into a blurry, smelly soup if I did. 18:51, January 1, 2011 (UTC) :::Ygo PM? I'm pretty sure this is a case of "drawing a conclusion waaay to early". I'll be lucky to make it to MOTC, that's all I want. I do not have it in my to be a PM... takes away to much time I'd rather spent on other stuff outside of the internet. Pierius Magnus 18:59, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Big if i give you my Major vote then what would happen? @ Dimi - make it chunky soup... that's my favorite Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 19:02, January 1, 2011 (UTC) :Marcus, then I would probably retreat! I'd make a bad PM I'm afraid: I am unable to unite Liberals, Conservatives, Socialists and Communists. Only very few people are capable of uniting the congress and making it run smoothly. Pierius Magnus 19:05, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Then i'll have to vote for you...ehh... i remebr last year it was so easy to vote...then again I was new and didn't know much about the wikia. *searching...searching* I see...I voted for Yuri, Arthur, and You Magnus! Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 22:21, January 1, 2011 (UTC) :I believe I voted... Myself, McCandless (we were running mates), and McCrooke. Had to, else Walden would have died. What a difference that would have made to this nation. Edward Hannis 22:32, January 1, 2011 (UTC) ::@Marcus: "Then i'll have to vote for you...ehh..." One word: bluff! ::@Hannis: Lol, you actually voted for McCrooke, never would have guessed. ;) Pierius Magnus 22:33, January 1, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah funny. I don't know i think i'll have to wait awhile to use my Major vote! Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 22:35, January 1, 2011 (UTC) ::I voted for him twice, actually. Also in the 2010 Mid-Terms. Had to forgive him, give him a chance. He did not deserve it, even refused it. The first time, I didn't even know about his history. I was only around for like a month and a half. Edward Hannis 22:37, January 1, 2011 (UTC) That beats me I was only around for two weeks at that point Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 22:42, January 1, 2011 (UTC) :And still you managed to pick the three finest politicians of that moment! Pierius Magnus 22:46, January 1, 2011 (UTC) ::Egotrot indeeed. I feel bad for Dimi. Had to deal with a nutjob like you, Marcus. Your first words on the wiki were "please HELP!!" Edward Hannis 22:48, January 1, 2011 (UTC) I litterally LOLed on that one...I remeber asking him about everything, it was quite tedious asking "can i start this" "can i do this?" Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 01:46, January 2, 2011 (UTC) :Free at last! Free at last! Thank God almighty, free at last! Pierius Magnus 21:27, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Imagine if people still though you were Drabo Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 21:32, January 7, 2011 (UTC) :You know what, it doesn't matter. There is now proof of his guilt! And the main wikia has decided Pierlot and his antics will no longer be tolerated. Pierius Magnus 21:38, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Very true. Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 21:48, January 7, 2011 (UTC) "Breaking News" I seriously doubt the importance of this story. Any good story is reported to LQ. Edward Hannis 02:47, January 5, 2011 (UTC) :Well, if it speaks the truth it could become interesting but the whole secrecy surrounding the 'victim' makes it look phony. 12:37, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Actually the person that started talking to me said he didn't want his identity revealed until the trial. I could give more detail but then it would be way to obvious. I can't say more only becuase the person siad that "He hold vital personal information and is continually blackmailing me." Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 22:06, January 5, 2011 (UTC) :Sounds like Pierlot; didn't he once whine about personal information? Like a real-life photo or something? Edward Hannis 22:40, January 5, 2011 (UTC) I can't tell more but it also involves a past criminal. Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 23:09, January 5, 2011 (UTC) :I'd hope you follow through with this. It would seriously harm your newspapers' reputation if this turns out to be nothing. Especially taken that the author has been involved in such an affair of his own. And if you want to be quiet and sneaky, you might want to re-read your sentences. Don't try to stay neutral and yet say the word "also"... Edward Hannis 23:18, January 5, 2011 (UTC) ::Why the mystery? I presume that if the complaint is real and Pierlot reads this, he knows what it is all about. The 'personal information' could then be leaked. How silly. 12:40, January 6, 2011 (UTC) :::You assume it is Pierlot, but no names were given. He could either be the blackmailed, the blackmaileé (lol, is that even a word? ) or not even involved. Pierius Magnus 12:43, January 6, 2011 (UTC) ::::Perhaps it is best not to give this claim to much attention until the mystery complainer comes out of the shadows. 12:51, January 6, 2011 (UTC) :::It seems to me the whole case is poorly handled. The entire "whistleblower" affair was much more effective! I guess Hannis is completely right: a good story is reported to LQ (or TNCT). Probably a hoax. Pierius Magnus 12:58, January 6, 2011 (UTC) ::::I've got mail from you. and you want to start a trial against me. I suggest you'd better not do that, since it can led to tensions. I am goign to do a site council proposal, which forbids interaction between you and me (like you saying someone is a sockpuppet of eachother, and trials between you and me, or you doing scoops about me or em about you, or me saying that your pages or pictures are bombastic or unrealistic). That's better for the site Pierlot McCrooke 16:09, January 6, 2011 (UTC) ::::: Forbidding trials? That's kinda funny :P Cristian Latin 16:41, January 6, 2011 (UTC) ::::::@Magnus: It's either blackmailer or blackmailed. There is no "-ee" suffix for blackmail. Edward Hannis 22:44, January 6, 2011 (UTC) ::I shall realase all soon. Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 22:46, January 6, 2011 (UTC) :I'm glad you did. You might check the page for spelling, though! My name isn't Mangus! Pierius Magnus 21:48, January 7, 2011 (UTC) 2 things about names: I always called Philip Bardly-Lawshan, Philip Bradshaw, and you Mangus...i'll never get it right Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 21:51, January 7, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, and Pierlot (a real easy name) is always called "Peirlot". Pierius Magnus 21:53, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Well i won't have to spelling that for a LONG time. Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 21:56, January 7, 2011 (UTC) :Not in 2011! 2011 will be a Pierlot-free year! Haleluja, praise the Lord! Pierius Magnus 21:58, January 7, 2011 (UTC) ::Unless he creates even more Jew hating Socks. Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 22:10, January 7, 2011 (UTC) :::I don't believe this. Where's the proof of him being Drabo and the socks? Martha Van Ghent 08:02, January 8, 2011 (UTC) ::Believe whatever you want, but these are the facts: I received a mail from the general wikia staff that some recent vandals (nine in total) shared his IP-adress. As a result he was banned from all wikia's for one year. He'll be back in January 2012. Pierius Magnus 08:04, January 8, 2011 (UTC) :::This is very important since the CPL.nm is backing Pierlot in the elections: is he really linked to vandalizing and extreme-right accounts by the general wiki staff? 13:07, January 8, 2011 (UTC) ::::I have contacted the Wikia staff today and will received an answer soon. I'll keep you posted (especially because I'm terribly skeptical about everything Pierius tells us about Pierlot). 13:40, January 8, 2011 (UTC) :::Yuri: yes, he is. You have, in all likelihood, probably received an e-mail by now. Your party could still back him in the elections (and I'm not saying you shouldn't) but it would be silly to get someone elected who will not be able to vote for any of your proposals. Pierius Magnus 15:12, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Elections Priatel , Oos (9) isn't leading, but Medvedev (12). Cristian Latin 19:25, January 8, 2011 (UTC) :And Cpl.nm still can have 3 in congress, and 6 votes won't be enough, and 12 is 12 the PM mustn't change his mind JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 19:46, January 8, 2011 (UTC) ::And the number is already 13 (12 + King), and not 12. So why would you change it to... 13? :P Cristian Latin 19:50, January 8, 2011 (UTC) :Sorry this system has got me messed up I thought it went by major votes. Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 21:38, January 8, 2011 (UTC) ::(aec x2) That ain't important, unfortunately enough. It's the number of pluses. Cristian Latin 21:40, January 8, 2011 (UTC) :::12 elected people, the king is not elected (not signed by Sjon) ::::In the article it says "In total 12 including the King", you see. Cristian Latin 11:34, January 9, 2011 (UTC) :::::Elections, they can play tricks on your brain ^^. 18:42, January 9, 2011 (UTC) ::Damn right. Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 19:02, January 9, 2011 (UTC) The Fact Feed The Fact Feed is a new online news feed. We collect facts only - facts we can check (verifiable) from reliable sources. We encourage newspapers to use our facts to write full and in-depth articles. We limit our activities to listing the facts (including the source). 14:57, January 13, 2011 (UTC) : Thanks i'll keep looking at the page! Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 21:33, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Hillyboy, why do you spam his page? OMG, he's spamming the newspapers! Aaaargh! I'm totally freakin' out now! ?!?!?! Pierius Magnus 21:36, January 13, 2011 (UTC) : I was thinking the same exact thing ! He should have just spoken it in the pub now i'll be reporting him to the site council! Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 21:40, January 13, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah... If I'd be a whiny asshole like certain other people I'd call the site council "to help me" too... because spamming is totally evil and informing someone of a fishy case on another wikia is real bad-ass... Pierius Magnus 21:42, January 13, 2011 (UTC) :::Yeahhh... Busted... that sounds like a yay to me! Cristian Latin 21:42, January 13, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah, lolz! Awesome! Now quit harrassing me! Haha... Pierius Magnus 21:45, January 13, 2011 (UTC) :Lol nope i'm gonna find you on FB and wall rape you=p. Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 21:48, January 13, 2011 (UTC) ::Nooooo! Site council, help me! Arthur, rescue me! Dimi, anyone! Pierius Magnus 21:49, January 13, 2011 (UTC) I don't know your name IRL..but mine is currently Michael Killjoy Anthony Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 21:52, January 13, 2011 (UTC) :Sounds pretty awesome. Like the guy from the Simpsons? :) Pierius Magnus 21:54, January 13, 2011 (UTC) ::Killjoy? :O Cristian Latin 21:56, January 13, 2011 (UTC) :Something-joy. I'm not good with names... :P Pierius Magnus 21:57, January 13, 2011 (UTC) :: "A killjoy is a person who is anti-fun, or prevents others from having fun". Oh now I get it ^^ Cristian Latin 21:59, January 13, 2011 (UTC) : Oh no Killhoy is the name of the new MCR album!!! Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 22:00, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Oh-oh :P Quote: "but with both progressive parties doing okay they'll have to form a coalition which was disscussed before the elections." That means that we must get Jeffie and Percy into Congress :P Cristian Latin 20:54, January 14, 2011 (UTC) : Or we can conceed and allow a Donia government! =p What would be worse would be a Peirlot admin and a different server! Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 20:56, January 14, 2011 (UTC) :: Yup, I agree on that buddy! Cristian Latin 20:57, January 14, 2011 (UTC) : Yeah maybe a Progressive Christian Party coalition?=p Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 21:03, January 14, 2011 (UTC) :: We'll see after the elections :) Cristian Latin 21:04, January 14, 2011 (UTC) yeah will do. Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 21:09, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Retreat? I don't quiet follow you? Sawyer is out, Bart K is out, Pierlot is out! And you say: someone has to retreat in order to move down the red line, of course than it will be 0 JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 04:20, January 19, 2011 (UTC) :Indeed, with these three candidates below the required minimum of six points only one other person has to drop his/her seat. 06:49, January 19, 2011 (UTC) ::I remember the red line was abolished last elections, because otherwise only one person would not get elected. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 06:07, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Yes, I was right Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.PCP 21:28, January 19, 2011 (UTC) :::I think that our election are a joke actually, we start with a number of lucky guys, those less lucky quit, and finally everybody who remains is elected JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 07:24, January 20, 2011 (UTC) ::::I don't think that's a joke, really. What's the difference between somebody dropping out during the elections and someone not making it into congress when the end-results are counted? The effect stays the same: some people make it, some people don't. Pierius Magnus 07:42, January 20, 2011 (UTC) :::::No it's not, the ones who quit make it possible to rearrange votes JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 08:30, January 20, 2011 (UTC) ::::In the end, it's for the best. The best people are the ones still standing at the end; it's survival of the fittest, basically. Pierius Magnus 08:54, January 20, 2011 (UTC) :::::I don't think so! What if in a real country we could follow the voting, wouldn't be that good! And certainly not to quit and make it possible to rearrange JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 09:11, January 20, 2011 (UTC) It's not about "being the most fit", elections never are. What Johnnie points out is the wicked combination of three election modes, let me show you: * instant-runoff voting (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Instant_runoff_voting) * no secret ballot (!) * hidden two-round election (!) (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Two-round_system) Because there's no secret ballot, those under the Red Line tend to fall off - either by choice (Hillbilly) or because people think their chances are too limited, thus creating a hidden two-round system. Whether that's good or bad, I don't know . This is just the way it is. Most problems in the Lovian election system arise from the lack of secret voting. 09:15, January 20, 2011 (UTC) :(It has fairly little to do with "survival of the fittest" anyway.) 09:16, January 20, 2011 (UTC) ::That it is! And it should change! How? Shorten the election period! Less chance to change, and making it impossible to see for others on who you vote! JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 12:07, January 20, 2011 (UTC) :::That would solve the issue only partly, of course :). If we want real and realistic elections, with secret ballots, we'll have to experiment with vote by e-mail procedures. It would require an extremely strong organization, but it would allow for elections in which the voters go by their personal choice rather than "compensating for the lack of votes" or so. It would be worth trying once. 13:49, January 20, 2011 (UTC) ::::Indeed, with some exit polls maybe, but it would also be obligated to vote only ones, and so change can be made impossible too JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 14:27, January 20, 2011 (UTC) :::::aec) I have also thought about it, a year (or even two) ago in Libertas... my conclusion was that there should always be a way to control the election results afterwards. I mean that the votes are being published after the elections, so the voters themselves can verify their votes. Cristian Latin 14:29, January 20, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Mäöres is a real trend-setter :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:37, January 20, 2011 (UTC) :::::::@Bucu: seems we've been up to the same thinking. We would indeed need a way to verify the votes afterwards, as well as a way to check whether user X has cast his/her votes through e-mail address Y. Can be solved though :) 14:40, January 20, 2011 (UTC) ::::::And of course not every user has given an e-mail adress and sometimes (in my case) the "mail me" button does not appear. :) Pierius Magnus 14:46, January 20, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Then open a country e-mail adres like lovia@hotmail.com for these things.. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:58, January 20, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::Yes indeed. Those kinds of problems can be overcome easily. 15:08, January 20, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::Indeed, and like I said, the person responsible for votes, can give some exit polls now and than, because that's what is happening irl JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 15:14, January 20, 2011 (UTC) :I support the idea of secret voting ballots, though I think they are of no use if exit polls are given as long as voting is still possible. If the polls are 100% accurate, the effect of secret voting is lowered. If the polls 'can not be trusted a 100%', the election outcome can be influenced by the poll publisher. 15:19, January 20, 2011 (UTC) ::Yes, I'm with Yuri on this one. If we want exit polls, someone will have to ask everyone personally and hope they tell the truth 15:21, January 20, 2011 (UTC) :::I wouldn't mind telling the truth. Personally, I regard keeping your political affiliation secret silly (I think KGB will agree on this one). But I do see the symbolic value of it and am willing to comply. 15:29, January 20, 2011 (UTC) ::::This secret ballot thing is all about trust, so exit polls can be given, but we must respect how the actual things are going on: only in the last few days some minor results are given based on 'trust intervallen' JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 15:33, January 20, 2011 (UTC) :::::My opinion remains that the argument for adopting secret voting is exactly the same argument for not using exit polls. The regular procedure to me seems "opening elections --> closing elections --> counting votes --> publishing results". Just nice and clean. 15:36, January 20, 2011 (UTC) ::::::I know Yuri: but in real life (i know that one vote irl doesn't change it) some still vote when counting is already started JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 15:39, January 20, 2011 (UTC) :::::::I can be mistaken but I believe when they publish those exit polls, the information of the arrondissements where the voting is still going on is not included. 15:42, January 20, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::Could be, but some will nevertheless spread their votes! Natural exitpolling is possible JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 15:44, January 20, 2011 (UTC) :I wont stop you from thinking of a good system but my position will be based on the balance between 'demand for secrecy' and 'exit polling'. Also consider that when people can not change their votes (made useless due to secrecy) they might wait until exit polls are revealed, giving us a hold-out distortion. 15:52, January 20, 2011 (UTC) ::Then the election time can be made way shorter. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:03, January 20, 2011 (UTC) :::I think that we may have to sacrifice a little reality for the sake of simplicity. This system seems like it could easily fall apart. I don't want to quit early, but this seems like a heck of a task. That's not to say we can't still brainstorm. Edward Hannis 00:37, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Well, well... What can I say, Marcus? At least this spices things up a little. You gotta admit - it has been kinda boring around here lately. Ygo "the Brigade" Donia (Lovian PM) 23:22, March 3, 2011 (UTC) :You know what always helps to get things going again? Making a very bold statement and promise resolute action. 14:55, March 4, 2011 (UTC) ::Yes, that and accusing the prime minister of being a nazi. Ygo "the Brigade" Donia (Lovian PM) 16:03, March 4, 2011 (UTC) On leadership The people of Lovia have spoken. Their demands? A strong leader, to take charge, a man who takes matters into his own hands. Such a man excists. He is currently exiled from Lovia, yet he remains alive and going strong. Within hours, those still loyal to him can bust him out, get him here. Will get him out, if the people wish for this to happen. Jefferson killed Lovia... Our King, did nothing. Just sat high and mighty on his throne, yet refused to interfere. Neither did anyone else. Weeks have passed and one thing is clear; Lovia has practically died. It can easily be turned into a complete anarchy - there is no army, no strong police force, nothing to prevent catastrophy from striking the poor nation and it's poor citizens. Want Lovia to be saved? Demand the return of Lovia's rightful leader - who was sentenced by the same man who would later carry out the sentence, and in doing so, dealt the deathblow to Lovian society and politics. Yet all the prominent Lovians either remain silent, or talk like a bunch of old ladies, womens chatter, idle conversations, taking no initiative at all. What's wrong with breaking a few laws, starting some major civil disobedience. I say: fuck the law, fuck the establishment! Let us take action! Raise your fists, shine your boots, and start marching, citizens of Lovia! Exiled Leader 17:25, April 26, 2011 (UTC) : I do not think violence is the way to go to regain your power. Though there is much support for you, I think most Lovians would prefer legal means instead of open revolt. What I would support are immediate elections, and a large-scale reform of laws and procedures. HORTON11 20:33, April 26, 2011 (UTC) : I smell sockies? Anyone else? Marcus/Michael Villanova 01:09, April 27, 2011 (UTC) :: I do believe Ygo to be the Exiled Leader, though I am glad he is back. HORTON11 02:00, April 27, 2011 (UTC) ::: We should let him back in, to be allowed in the provisional government- but I might be the opposition to his Conservative coup d'etat.Zackatron 02:17, April 27, 2011 (UTC) ::::I say: fuck the law, fuck the establishment! As in let the PM rot? 05:42, April 27, 2011 (UTC) ::::Was the current PM ever really a part of the establishment? The establishment, which he wanted to change, sentenced him to rot, then carried out that sentence. The one speaking out and carrying out his underserved and harsh sentence was one and the same man. Exiled Leader 08:22, April 27, 2011 (UTC) :::::That only happened because nobody cared - some people didn't like it, a lot of them even protested. But in the end they did not care, because it was after all just a so maniest crisis in an eventually declining Lovia. The judge didn't care he silenced the PM, the King didn't care as he stayed out and you don't care 'cause you did not consider it a defeat. 09:25, April 27, 2011 (UTC) ::::Well, it is as it is. Show's over, I guess... Exiled Leader 09:31, April 27, 2011 (UTC) :::::I'm not saying it has to be done now per se. We could find a new 'temporarily equilibrium' and continue on muddling trough until the next crisis. It is just that that next crisis will come and it is very exhausting to always have to jump to a new equilibrium. 09:34, April 27, 2011 (UTC) :::We have never fully recovered from the previous crisis, and then yet another crisis pops up. Very demoralizing indeed. I myself have been very mean and divisive in the past, destroying McCrooke and Walden and providing Latin with a platform to destroy Villanova. Instead of being a hero, the saviour of Lovia, I have been "the man with the hammer", one of the evil villains behind it's downfall. Exiled Leader 09:43, April 27, 2011 (UTC) ::::The most likely scenario (besides a complete inert Lovia) would be a more conservative, rightist and pro-american course with you or owtb as 'the big guy'. Maybe I might kick in some leftist rebellion, but with most of 'the old regime' gone it wont be much. After that everybody gets bored and things die out once again. 09:48, April 27, 2011 (UTC) :::I always imagined change would come from the likes of Marcus, Horton and Zackatron. That at some point the "next generation" of young, ambitious Lovians would take over. Yet most of their ideas and plans were stamped into the ground, and they apparantly lost interest. If, once again, change has to come from the side of veteran editors, it can indeed only be temporarily succesful at this point. Exiled Leader 09:54, April 27, 2011 (UTC) ::::No matter where the change comes from, it is only stalling the inevitable. To survive on the long run we need masses of editors, like wikipedia itself. But then the site would grow beyond the control a creative wiki needs to function. I'd say let the beast go, put someone new in charge. Or don't. 09:57, April 27, 2011 (UTC) :::At this point I'd be willing to step down in favour of a Marcus or a Horton, an OWTB (if he wants, and has time), or maybe an Armachedes or a Zackatron. You yourself are also in my mind, Yuri, if you have the time and the trust. But in any case, there will have to be a public debate, conversation, communication, a concencus (more or less) amongst the active users of Lovia. And we will not waste any more time with elections anymore, and formations, all that shit. Takes ages and gets us no where. For all I care we handpick a new congress and fill it with only the active citizens. Exiled Leader 10:01, April 27, 2011 (UTC) ::::I'm not your man on this one. I'm going mental at the moment, I doubt a man worshipping senselessness can ever be a figure of consensus here. Like Roxy Music sings: [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p9PAuWV-Vn0 it was fun for a while...] 10:06, April 27, 2011 (UTC) :::::You know what? Fuck it... Got better thinks to spend my time on. Exiled Leader 10:13, April 27, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Making me premmy is not a preferable choice. Either elections or an everybody-who-is-active-Congress. Those are the two most legal (though mostly illegal) courses of actions. 10:16, April 27, 2011 (UTC) :::::My preference lies with the "everybody-who-is-active-Congress". As in: everyone who has edited in the pas week or two will be getting into congress regardless of political stance, ambition, party-affiliation or any of that shit. Exiled Leader 10:18, April 27, 2011 (UTC) ::We should really can't we comprimise? UN-Ban Donia, and hold new elections. Make sure there's 12 congressmen and a new PM, so 13 plus the king 14. Very nice no? So we can make Lovia re-active WHICH I'VE BEEN TRYING TO TELL YOU ALL FOR TWO MONTHS NOW!!! Marcus/Michael Villanova 11:18, April 27, 2011 (UTC) News I got some news: artist and local eccentric Kim Dae-su ate his passport out of protest against a police control. He was caught mowing anti-war slogans in the Hurbanova Central Park. Some bystanders allerted the police, which responded quickly. They cut the power supply to the lawn mower and asked Dae-su for his identity papers. Out of protest against what he described as 'sabotage' he ate his passport. Dae-su is yet to determine if he will take legal measures against the police for destroying his mower. Aged youngman 09:57, May 3, 2011 (UTC) :O my, what an arrests. I hope the enthusiast supporters wont be punished too hard? @Youngman: ate his passport! Kinda drastic, no? 12:24, May 3, 2011 (UTC) ::Action is power. Aged youngman 13:26, May 3, 2011 (UTC) :::If action is what he wants, the UNS would happily either deport or detain this young man. The Master's Voice 13:47, May 3, 2011 (UTC) ::::What is UNS? Sounds german. Aged youngman 13:48, May 3, 2011 (UTC) :::::A pacifistic, left-wing artist probably would dislike us. The Master's Voice 13:50, May 3, 2011 (UTC) :I think war is normal, socialism is naive and art rules! Aged youngman 13:52, May 3, 2011 (UTC) ::You sound like someone I can agree with, sir. I too believe war to be normal and socialism to be naive. As for art - I am more into classical art. When it comes to music, I like Wagner and Orff. The Master's Voice 13:54, May 3, 2011 (UTC) :::True beauty lies in tradition, I like classical music too. Especially Bach if I have to pick a western one. Aged youngman 13:55, May 3, 2011 (UTC) ::::"True beauty lies in tradition"... well spoken, my brother and friend. Sounds very much like a slogan the UNS would use. Will use, with your permission. We always need artists; who else could design a great poster or come up with a catchy slogan or phrase? The Master's Voice 13:59, May 3, 2011 (UTC) :::::I should have said what kind of artist: I'm into drama and writing. You can use the slogan, I will read your party's viewpoints now. Aged youngman 14:00, May 3, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Okay sir, you go do that. We care much for the arts, culture and heritage at the UNS. We believe in the preservation of cultures; both ours aswell as those of others. The Master's Voice 14:03, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Disappointed I am kind of disappointed with this article. I enjoy reading your articles, but this one seems simply to be nothing but an unpleasant attack on Dae-Su. Sure he's not very active, and he made a stupid mistake with the HAMR thing, but nothing justifies treating a well-meaning user in this way. --Nikolai Koshkov, a.k.a Semyon 12:44, October 22, 2011 (UTC) : No he's not! I'm really okay dealing with you or TMV doing somthing like a riot i can deal. You two keep it in bounds and keep it real. Dae-su wasn't active since the elections and always starts a riot, like Dude seriously? And it's not even in a rightist place, it's in kings!!! The most Progressive-commie state. If he stays active fine, but if he starts saying "Our group has 3000 members" i'll really lose it. Let's kept in bounds Marcus/Michael Villanova 12:50, October 22, 2011 (UTC) :Marcus, he didn't start a riot, he only joined it. Lets all calm down and talk - like a bunch of Fonzies. 12:52, October 22, 2011 (UTC) :::But here's the diff. You start historical pages, like the UNS, southern families (Yuri you the biggest facist there is ) and the far right takes well just too far. You yourself said "Your runing King's history" and i agree! Marcus/Michael Villanova 12:55, October 22, 2011 (UTC) ::::I'm not 'running' Kings, though since my personal contributions to that particular state are enormous I have become a natural authority on the matter. If mister Daesu wants to contribute to Kings that is of course fine, but I do want to keep a certain degree of quality. I'm sure he'll understand. 13:00, October 22, 2011 (UTC) :::::I honestly doubt it. Marcus/Michael Villanova 13:03, October 22, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Your anger is a bit selective, Mikey. I am also a member of the Congress and that doesn't stop me from rebelling and being a total asshole. Our friend with a hammer-fetish, as you call him, is just wanting to get a piece of the action. I say let him, untill he takes over entire Lovia in just one day - we gotta keep it a little bit real. Despite all this I am sure he can be reasoned with. You're free to write about anything you want, of course, but do not spare the other rebels and pick out one. I'm pretty sure you dislike me too. Spread it around! ╭∩╮（︶︿︶）╭∩╮ 13:05, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Daesu is a bit 'special' and often grotesque in his actions. The question is however: can his HAMR initiative be integrated within the existing Kings or is it fundamentally HARM-full. (What a cute play of words! ) 13:06, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Okay...The diff is you (TMV) are active and keep it real. Dae-su is insane and inactive. Marcus/Michael Villanova 13:09, October 22, 2011 (UTC) ::He's a bit bombastic, yes. But so am I. I like to think of myself as less weird, though. And yes, Marcus, I am pretty active at the time being. If you gotta have a rebellion, you gotta throw yourself in there for the full 100%, that's how I see it. ;) ╭∩╮（︶︿︶）╭∩╮ 13:11, October 22, 2011 (UTC) :::He did take the time to write an article and add some images. I'll just talk to him directly. 13:13, October 22, 2011 (UTC) ::::Good idea. It isn't nice to speak about people behind their backs. The glorious First Consul of Rome 13:14, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Bad article Riots have been going on since the beginning of this months and all of the sudden Im the bad guy. I tried to help, I mean to do well. Aged youngman 13:37, October 22, 2011 (UTC) :You are not the badguy, my friend. Never mind the media, and remember: even bad publicity can be good publicity. It brings you to the attention of the general public, and when they look you up and see what you stand for, they will view you in a different way. The glorious First Consul of Rome 13:54, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Alternative Vote Just so you know, the only reason that you could oppose Alternative Vote for is being uninformed. Why should a candidate who isn't preferred by 50% of the population be elected rather than using a perfectly functional and DEMOCRATIC runoff voting system? The opposition to Alternative Vote makes no sense at all--besides wanting the two big Labour and Conservative parties to stay in power for eternity. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 16:14, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Your not chosing a person a party, which couldn't care less about your consituency. IF IT AINT BROKE DON'T FIX IT! Marcus/Michael Villanova 16:54, July 11, 2012 (UTC) :I don't think you understand Alternative Vote. You order people, not parties, in preferential order. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:54, July 12, 2012 (UTC) I do see TM's point, however I don't think AV would actually be that democratic. The Lib Dems would get about twice as many seats, so would usually be the kingmaker for government; Labour and the Conservatives would essentially bid with each other to give them the most attractive offer. Result: smallest party has a grossly disproportionate influence. --Semyon 17:03, July 11, 2012 (UTC) :UKIP, and other parties would also play a much larger role. And do you remember when the SDP and CDU in Germany made a grand coalition? Labour and the Conservatives could always do that if they weren't wanting to have the Lib Dems in government. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:54, July 12, 2012 (UTC) I see that point to but what about the point i made above just saying. Also I feel like this leads to multi party governments where no one gets what they truly want. Also lets take the situation right now and say the AV was implemented where lets say in any election Labour wins 255 seats conservatives win 240 seats and the liberals win 140 seats. I think over time there would be a ping-ponging of the LIb dems from the Lib-lab government back to the conservatives-liveral government. I just think it ends up as a bad bad government and there attempt at Lords Reform makes there empty substance look even more stupid. Marcus/Michael Villanova 17:28, July 11, 2012 (UTC) :: Multi party goverments lead to more cooperation. Look at the US, they have 2 parties and are basically at a gridlock. More parties equals more compromising, but it becomes easier to pass laws favorable to various societal segments. HORTON11: • 17:58, July 11, 2012 (UTC) :: I was speaking of Lords reform when was this is main part of the article. Anyway. I doubt is actually serves the public well. The US situation is a bad one and might be a reason for an unelected, not final say chamber. The US system fails for many reasons other than that Horton, Super PACS, the american political system is one, before i go on, that can not really be compared to others. No other system in the world is as fucked up as USA's and isnt similar to any elses, maybe France or Italy with a president and a two chamber congress but isnt as disfunctional I just cany see you comparing the two in this case. Marcus/Michael Villanova 23:28, July 11, 2012 (UTC) :::Super PACs and not having Alternative Vote are what make the Democrats and the Republicans the only parties in government. It's because people think they will waste their vote if they vote for a third party, and therefore vote for the lesser of two evils. Alternative Vote fixes that! But I agree, this House of Lords doesn't seem necessary. But then again, I don't really understand the House of Lords very well. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:54, July 12, 2012 (UTC) ::::Well it only works in Lovia but thats it. And with that the vote actually counts, i just cant see people hoping for a BNP or a UKIP or Socialist Parliament people need mainstream parties its order and it works. Marcus/Michael Villanova 01:42, July 12, 2012 (UTC) :::::A House of Lords is necessary to block anti-democratic laws or laws that are otherwise flawed. But, if the House of Lords is selected democratically and therefore consists of about the same kind of representation as the House of Commons, it's function will no longer work and the chamber will become useless. Compare it to the Dutch situation: Second Chamber = parliament = democratically elected (consists for a big part of populist people and newbies), First Chamber = a checking room = elected by appointment: the Provincial States get together and vote for a list of people, usually very experienced and rather neutral (consists of people with a lot of experience and "wisdom"). Then you would have a functioning system. Though, currently it doesn't really work that well in reality because of the fact that damn 33% of Limburgish people voted Wilders last provincial elections... --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:31, July 12, 2012 (UTC) :::::::I just think the structure works, nothing horrible has occured in the lords in years, like no important laws have been blocked and most importantly the Lords does not deal with "money bills" so the power of the purse is still held with the people. Marcus/Michael Villanova 17:30, July 12, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::I do like the fact that non-politicians play some role in politics. :P --Semyon 18:17, July 12, 2012 (UTC) To be honest if we are looking at the way in which the Alternate Vote could be more democratic than the first past the post system we have in Britain then there's literally no argument, alternate vote is the more democratic system, with it your vote is worth the same as anyone else's vote instead of yours being worth more in one place rather than another, I mean democracy is about letting people have a say in what's happening and was invented to stop the elite ruling the many (hasn't worked out as well due to ignorance but ho hum) so why would you call a system where the few become more important than the many more democratic than one where everyone is equal. And semyon, the smallest party gaining greater influence such as the lib dems is not undemocratic but what is undemocratic is millions of voters votes practically being wasted because Labour/Conservatives had just one more vote. However there also seems to be a few more sinister arguments against the vote it would seem, such as the belief that more accurate representation creates a system where no one gets what they want and I believe this is simply the kind of argument that comes from someone who would prefer the status quo because it gives them more of what they want instead more of what everybody wants, and may I also say against another argument claiming that the first past the post system produces order that order for the sake of order is not order at all, I wonder if the riots in London were the production of Majority party "order" order isn't decided by which parties can be more totalitarian due to majorities, but by whether the people are satisfied. And I do wonder if these mainstream parties really do work, I would not call two unjustified wars, a huge amount of government corruption and the depletion of the economy in Britain mainstream parties working. In fact I would think that it would be quite the opposite impression that those things would give me. Democracy is about people having an equal choice not about producing false order, and it doesn't damage politics it strengthens it, if you want true democracy then AV really is a step in the right direction no doubt. My take on this stuff :L have fun reading chaps Kunarian (talk) 22:05, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Really nice peice, still like my old check against a name system though. Marcus/Michael Villanova 01:21, July 14, 2012 (UTC) : I don't agree with you but have to admire how well you hold onto your beleifs even in the wake of such opposition. Kunarian (talk) 00:17, July 15, 2012 (UTC) VERY well said, Kunarian. I wholeheartedly agree. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:54, July 14, 2012 (UTC) : Thank you Timemaster, glad to be on your side of the field once again Kunarian (talk) 00:17, July 15, 2012 (UTC) ad Could I place a tourism ad in Nova times? HORTON11: • 17:25, November 5, 2012 (UTC) Go right ahead. Marcus/Michael Villanova 21:51, November 5, 2012 (UTC)